onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boro Boro no Mi
The Boro Boro no Mi, coming from maboroshi, illusion (although boro boro also means tattered and ragged relating to Fay's appearance,) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create a vast array of illusions and mirages. It was eaten by Fay Morgana, Queen of the Checkmate Pirates. Appearance The Boro Boro no Mi resembled a violet mangosteen with black spirals around it, which needed to be peeled before its light blue flesh could be eaten. It was also quite angular. Ability The power of the Boro Boro no Mi is that it allows Fay to create any kind of illusion or mirage that she pleases. Like a dream, the mirages just tend to be there without any noticable process of appearing, so to speak. The mirages have no physical form, and as such cannot actually harm someone. They can however cause a psychological, traumatic pain as a reaction in the afflicted person. An illusionary stone cannot crush a person, but it can terrify them and make their brain think they'd been crushed, feeling the pain, until they realize they have not been. Fire wouldn't eat away a person's arm, but they would feel the shooting pain of a burn if they believed it to be real. In a way, it works opposite to the reactions of the zombies on the Thriller Bark, who do not feel pain but their bodies can still be harmed by attacks. A better use of this power, which is how Fay often uses it, is to create a small mirage curtain to hide herself. An illusion of the wall behind her projected in front of her makes her very hard to detect. She also often uses an illusion of darkness to hide herself away. Weaknesses The only way that the illusions of the Boro Boro no Mi can work is from acknowledgement by the opponent. If the target of the illusion realizes and understands it's an illusion, they can easily dispel it. This is why fantastic illusions like the creation of a dragon out of thin air are very ineffective. On the flip side though, if the opponent makes any note of accepting the illusion, such as dodging an illusion arrow, it will behave as though it is real to them. If they plan to allow it to pass through them, but there is a waver of doubt in their hearts, it will still harm them. A second flaw in these illusions is that while simple illusions like darkness or a single person can fool a large crowd, larger illusions can only be focused on a single target. As such, one opponent in a pair can convince the other that what the other sees is not there. Another weakness of the illusions is that they are likely imprecise. The natural world is intricately detailed, and such details are not often reflected in the Kaku Kaku no Mi's mirages. Lizards and fish may have a color, but closer inspection will reveal a lack of scales. Anyone experienced in a field, like ship-building, will notice that the structure of the planks or nails in an illusionary ship is all wrong. On that note, because the illusions simply don't exist, they can't affect the world around them. An illusionary fire won't burn down a forest, and an illusionary ship cannot sail the seas. One last defense against this power is simply ignorance. If the target is unaware of the illusion, they will not be affected by it, as it only affects their brain. One cannot be "secretly poisoned via illusion." In all, there are many flaws to the illusions cast, but when used correctly they are a great asset in battle. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Checkmate Pirates